


It Took A Halloween Party

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Ghost Drifting, Kinda, M/M, Raleigh Becket & Mako Mori Friendship, an everything is okay and no one died at all kind of au, basically newt and hermann are best friends but theres something else going on there, everyone else knows but they dont cuz they're gay and dumb, kind of mutual pining, newmann - Freeform, post first movie and uprising isnt real, will add tags for it gets s t e a m y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: It's several years after the breach has closed. Everyone survived and is moving on with their lives. Newt and Hermann are closer than ever, work at the same college campus, and are basically best friends. But the rest of the gang sees something is obviously there. It takes a Halloween Party for these idiots to realize their feelings.Two parts, first is just nice fluff between the two, the second...will have the actual party. the Costume Party.





	It Took A Halloween Party

"...And that, about wraps up everything you need to know about marine biology," Newt turned around in his chair, shutting off his powerpoint. "Are there any questions?"

"Dr. Geiszler-"

 "Ah, ah, what's our policy, Joel?" Newt pointed at the young man aggressively. "I will flunk you so hard you'll have to start over as a freshman!" The rest of the classroom snickered and laughed. 

He grimaced and sighed, "Uh, Newt-"

"The only time you may address me as Doctor is if it is followed by Sick Nasty," he interrupted, as he got up from his chair and turned on the room's light. Some students chuckled, others groaned in second hand embarrassment, and a few whispered "Oh my god..." "What's up, Joel? Hit me!" Newt put his hands in his pockets and strolled by the desks. 

"I'm just assuming we're going to be going over the key points of the next section on Monday, so I'm not gonna ask why we just watched a presentation on why the megalodon is "dope as fuck"," he used quotation fingers. 

"Jesus, Joel, who stole your favorite cereal," he pushed up his sleeves as they started to slip down. His tattoos were still as vibrant as ever. "C'mon, wrap it up, we only have a few minutes left," his somewhat jeering demeanor slipped into a more authoritative tone. 

"You said you were going to tell us more about your experience as a kaiju scientist," he finally blurted out. The large classroom began to mumble in agreement. 

"What, c'mon guys, there really isn't anything else to say," Newton laughed it off. "Anything I'd tell you wouldn't be anything different than what you've heard in the interviews and press conferences."

"But Dr. Sick Nasty, we're still curious about the kaiju," another 20 something year old piped up. 

"Holy shit, someone finally said it," Newton grinned and whispered under his breath. "No, no, that's...that's irrelevant science now," he waved his hand. He sighed a little bit after the words came out. The class filled with groans and a few whining voices. Newton looked up at his clock, "Alright, 4:30, get outta here knuckle heads. We'll be going over the next section like Joel pointed out. Test will be at the end of the week." More sighs and groans from the college students. "Hey, hey, remember at the end of the semester we're going to the aquarium! They have sting rays you can pet! That you can pet, you heartless bastards!" Newt hollered at the hardly enthused group as they left the room. He went back to his desk and started packing up his things. 

"You put on quite a show, as always, Dr Geiszler."

"Hey, hey, you should know by now its either Newt or Dr. Sick Nasty," he didnt even look up from his desk. 

"We both know that I'll never call you that."

Newt giggled a little, turning on his heels and throwing his jacket on. "Ah, I know, but a guy can dream right?"

Hermann stood before him, leaning on his cane and glasses on the edge of his nose. He put them away, "Are you still available for coffee?"

"Of course, dude. I could go for a pumpkin spice whatever," he snatched his laptop bag. He locked the classroom door and twirled the keys around in his fingers as the duo walked through the science building. 

"Really, you've fallen into the pumpkin spice craze?"

"It's good damnit!"

It was indeed pumpkin spice season. The leaves were turning orange; the air was getting chilly, and as the days crept by, more and more Halloween decorations began to sprang up. Halloween wasn't for another week, but by the time the day finally hits, the whole campus would be covered in orange, black, cats and witches and everything in between. 

"I'm simply teasing you, Newt," Hermann cocked an eyebrow. "It seems like you've adjusted rather well to the teaching life," he changed the subject. "I'm glad."

After the breach closed and life got the go ahead to return to some form of normalcy, a lot of people didn't know what to do. What even was normal? Fighting kaiju was normal. Learning about kaiju was normal. Everything revolved around kaiju. So, could life really be normal without them? It took time, but not as long as a lot of people had expected. After the hero hype had died down, at least for Newt and Hermann, Hermann had decided to pursue a career in teaching physics. He was able to choose any location he wanted and after a year or so of teaching, he convinced Newton to do the same. Newton had been skeptical, surprisingly enough, about the idea. But it seems that teaching was possibly the job he was meant to have, outside of a k-scientist. 

"Oh, I mean, yeah, it's going great," he nodded.

"You don't sound like it is," Hermann frowned. A gust of wind swirled golden leaves on the ground, creating a soft scuttling sound. Hermann's cane tapped softly along as they walked. 

Newton sighed, "I don't know, dude. I miss it."

"Still?"

The two were never the same after the drift they shared; but this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They had rubbed off on one another, while still maintaining their individuality. Hermann was more relaxed than he was prior; and found joy in simpler things. He even found himself doing things on impulse, such as getting a tattoo. Newt insisted on going, in disbelief that the Up-Tight Hermann Gottlieb would even consider "branding his own skin" as he had once put it. The tattoo wasn't anything Newt would have chosen, but it was what Hermann was willing to get. It was easily hidden, on the inside of his forearm, but if the mood did strike him to wear something with shorter sleeves, one could see in fine, beautiful script a quote from Charles Darwin, " _A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life."_

Now, Newt had become _somewhat_ more refined. His new focused attitude usually came out more in his classes. He had a balance of goofiness and approachableness that worked very well with his students, but managed to keep a firm grip on their attention allowing him to pass on his knowledge effectively. This wasn't to say that Newt's attention span problems were cured, but with the help of medication, he had them more under control than he used to. 

Besides the behavioral changes they have gone through, the scientists had become much closer in relation to one another. It was comparable to any other drift partners, so Newt and Hermann didn't think much of it. It's not that they were attached by the hip, but they didn't see any reason to stay that far away from one another. So, it wasn't surprising that when Hermann suggested for Newt to join the world of teaching, Newt wanted to go to the same campus that Hermann taught at. He could have picked pretty much anywhere, but why bother? 

They saw each other on a regular basis and spoke just as often. Sometimes they even spoke on the phone at night, but that was more if the other was troubled about something. For the past few weeks, Newt had been venting about life before the breach closing. It's not that he wanted it back open; or that he wish it never closed. He just missed learning about the kaiju, and working on a common goal with so many others; with Hermann.  

"Yeah, still," he sighed, wistfully. "Do you really not? Like, at all?"

"It's not that I don't miss it, Newton," Hermann held the door open into the coffee shop for him. "It's just that...I like this life much more." Newt entered the building and Hermann followed behind. "Are you not happy?"

"No, no, I'm happy," Newt reassured. 

"You're lying," Hermann stated. The two stood together in line. "You know you're a terrible liar."

"I am not, you're just half way in my head sometimes," Newt rolled his eyes. That was true, at least, they believed it to be true. Since the drift, every once in awhile, they could get a good read on another's emotions or thoughts. It wasn't anything extreme or anything close to legitimate psychic abilities, but there was still some kind of weak connection that would pulse from time to time. They had wanted to experiment to learn exactly how far this connection would go, but they agreed to leave it. It would be far better to stay out of one's mind if they could. _For now_. That thought always randomly popped up in both of their heads. But they never spoke of it. 

"Regardless, what is it that's missing in your life right now that we can control? We can't bring the kaiju back."

Newt shrugged and groaned in annoyance, "I don't know dude! But seriously, it's not like I'm miserable. I guess i just need more time to adjust."

"It's been a year. If you're not really happy now...I don't think that's something that's going to magically happen," Hermann tried to phrase it gingerly. "Have you considered talking to someone?"

"I don't need therapy, Hermann," he scowled. 

"It's just a suggestion," he replied calmly and took his turn in line with the cashier. He placed his order and stepped to the side to wait for Newton. Newt did the same and they stood idly, waiting for their order. 

"Besides, you're all the therapy I need," Newt picked up the conversation. "Why would I need to waste my time and money on someone that doesn't even get it?"

Hermann smiled and chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment. But I really think you should consider it. I did, you know."

"Got leg?" a barista said with a confused tone, reading the name written on the cup. 

"For god's sake, it's Gottlieb, this happens every time!" Hermann retrieved his coffee with exasperation. 

"Sorry about that, sir," the young woman apologized. 

"It's fine, it's fine," he waved his hand. "I'm...I'm used to it..."

"Order for Newt," the same barista announced. 

"See, I don't have to deal with shit like that," Newt got his coffee triumphantly. 

" _I don't have to deal with shit like that_ ," Hermann scrunched his nose and waved his head side to side slightly, mocking Newton's words. Another little quirk he had inherited. They found a small table in the corner of the shop and sat down. 

"Are you still seeing that guy? For therapy?" Newt ignored Hermann's childish behavior. 

"Ah, no, not really. I stopped about a month or so ago," he took a small sip of coffee. 

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was pertinent," Hermann sat the cup down to let it cool more. "Is it?"

Newt slipped out of his jacket, "I don't know, I guess not."

"Honestly, I just forgot about it. I didn't feel the need to see him anymore and I fell back into my regular routine."

 "So then, you're happy, right?" Newt took too big of gulp of his drink. He lurched back and panted a little, "Ah, ah, hot, shit!"

"Yes, Newton, it's coffee, that's going to be hot," Hermann reacted blandly. "And more or less, I am." He turned his head and looked out the window. 

"More or less?" Newton repeated. 

"More or less."

"Do you...wanna indulge me on what you mean?" Newton pressed. 

"There's not much to really say," Hermann continued looking out the window. "I'm certainly doing much better than I was when the breach first closed. My nightmares have ceased almost completely, and I have joy in my new career, shaping the minds that might one day lead our world."

"Jeez, you got it all figured out, don't ya?" Newt rested his cheek on his fist and gave a half smile. 

"Again, more or less," he looked back at Newton, giving the same half smile. 

"Fine, fine, then," Newt hit Hermann's forearm. "You going to Mako and Raleigh's halloween party?"

"Oh, that's tomorrow night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go!"

Against all odds in the world, it wasn't just Newt and Hermann who stayed in close quarters of one another. Mako and Raleigh ended up living in the same city with the former K-scientists, as well as Stacker Pentecost, his son Jake, and Herc and Chuck Hansen. Even Tendo was around, working as one of the head of IT for some big name company in the city. The triplets traveled abroad, and the Kaidonvoskys returned to Russia to live out the rest of their life in a happy luxury. Despite all the time passing, this specific group of people managed to keep together and stay in touch. 

"I don't know, I have several papers to grade. Don't you?"

"C'mon, you gotta live a little!" Newt protested. 

"I did when I got this," he pointed to his forearm. 

"That was living a little like 6 months ago! Live a little now!"

"I don't think I want to deal with any of their antics," Hermann retorted gruffly. 

By antics, Hermann meant their teasing. The whole group took it upon themselves to point out how intense Newt and Hermann's relationship had turned into. Again, the duo didn't think much of it, and tried to defend themselves. It was the because of the drift; they had dove into one another's minds and that was something that could never be undone. Something they didn't put much thought into when they agreed to do it, but there wasn't time to really consider what the consequences could even be. But that didn't seem to be enough.

They got the worst heat from Mako and Raleigh, though. The former Jaeger pilots, now as part time self defense/martial art instructors, would never fail to point out how close Hermann and Newt were, especially for people who had only drifted once. They had drifted several times, longer times, and had a natural chemistry that allowed them to bond so easily (as they put it). They, themselves were practically inseparable. They lived together in their own home as roommates; not romantic or sexual partners. Their bond was on an emotional level, and they were completely content with that. No one gave them any grief for how they lived their lives, so why did everyone have to make Newt and Hermann feel weird about it? Hermann would have thought the jaeger pilots, of all people, would understand how the scientists felt about one another. 

"Man, who cares what they think or say? They don't tease as much as you think," Newton tried to reassure him. Hermann sipped his coffee and said nothing. "We're gonna go, okay? We're gonna have a grand ol' time and get drunk with friends." 

Hermann looked over his coffee to Newt and sighed. Newt raised his eyebrows expectantly and pulled his lips back into a grin. "I'll go for a little bit, fine."

"Fuck yes, let's figure out what your costume is gonna be!" Newt clapped his hands together. 

"C-Costume?" Hermann stuttered. "This is a costume party?"

"Yeah, didn't you see in the group text?"

"God, I have that awful chat on mute," Hermann groaned. "You all made my phone constantly buzz, I couldn't stand it!"

"Jeez, no wonder you never say anything," Newt pulled out his phone and scrolled through the texts. "Wait, how'd you know the party was this Saturday, then?"

"I talk to the others in private messages, I don't need a group chat to bother everyone else!"

"You're such an old man," Newt slid his phone to Hermann, displaying the text message. 

He pulled out his glasses and looked over the phone. He pursed his lips together and his eyes darted up to Newt. "Rockstar Saviors VI: The Fuckening."

"Heh, yeah, it was my turn to name the chat," Newt propped his head up on his chin. 

"Even though "the Fuckening" is quite hilarious, you realize it's not a word, right?"

"No, Hermann, I'm a complete moron, who cares, read the damn message!" Newt started to get fidgety. 

"Alright, alright," Hermann skimmed through the message. 

It read from Mako: _By the way everyone, we're having a Halloween party this upcoming Saturday at around 8 o'clock. We have a few guest bedrooms so if anyone needs to stay the night feel free too. BYOB, we'll have some of our own too. It's also costume required, no costume, no entry! See you all then <3_

"Costume...required? Seriously," Hermann took his glasses off. "What is this, high school?"

"C'mon, it's fun! I haven't been to a costume party in...years!" Newt said with excitement. "You got any ideas?"

Hermann rubbed the corner of his eye, "No, I don't. Do you."

"It'll be a surprise!"

"Is it going to be your kaiju fursuit."

"Ha, it's a partial and it's not done yet," Newt held up a finger. "But soon, trust me."

"I suppose I'll have to scrounge something together by tomorrow night," Hermann sat his empty coffee cup on the table. 

"You wanna meet up tomorrow and see if we can find you something?" Newt suggested. 

"No, no that's quite alright," Hermann declined, hoisting himself up with his cane. "I'm sure I can fend for myself," he added with a tired tone. 

Newton swallowed down the rest of his coffee, "Okay, if you're sure." 

Once they were out of the building, Hermann pointed over his shoulder, "I"m parked over this way, so, I'll see you and the others tomorrow."

"Alright, man, see ya. Text me if you change your mind about getting a costume, I could pick out something killer for ya!"

Hermann laughed lightly, "I know you could, Newt. Bye."

Newt gave a small wave as Hermann was already walking away. A strange sinking feeling filled his chest as he watched Hermann limp along. It wasn't pity or worry; he knew Hermann could handle himself and walk relatively long distances by himself with little problem. It was something else; something that had been creeping up on him for awhile. He turned and started heading towards his own car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Friends i don't know much about things so I hope it sounds like I know what I'm talking about. I hope i didn't make the guys too OOC, but instead gave them development from how they would be potentially after drifting and staying in touch instead of immediately parting ways. I just want a happy version of what could have been, damnit.


End file.
